Demonology
by kogalover0809
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Sesshomaru and Kagome.  Don't let the title scare you.
1. Condemned

**Author's Note:** Let me explain, this is my first Kagome/Sesshy fiction. Not only that but it will also be my first collection of drabbles. (Hopefully they turn out good). I've always written Kagome/Koga fiction since I love him, but Sesshomaru has this mysterious façade about him that I'd like to get to know, plus he's gorgeous. Also DarkAngel048 was the one who inspired me to write a Kagome/Sesshomaru fic. So thank you! Now enough chit chat…enjoy!  
**-Kogalover0809**

**

* * *

**

Condemned

Sesshomaru stood tall and straight with his back pressed firmly against the tree, allowing the darkness of the night to keep him concealed in the shadows. The air that surrounded him was cold and sharp, yet within its grasp he could still pick out her saccharine scent. He had stood quietly over her, withholding his presence from her knowledge. He could not let it be known that for the past two nights he had watched her shed tears over his disreputable brother. But even then wasn't he just as reprehensible?

He had watched her run amorously through the forest the first night, while he was passing through, seeking for comfort in the depths of the darkness. Sesshomaru was greatly intrigued initially, but by the next night something highly unheard of took its place. Witnessing her cries of pain and listening to her small shouts of resentment he had found himself wanting to reach out to her. So much so that his fingertips were mere inches from her trembling shoulders as she sobbed into the palms of her hands. The absurdity of it all had made itself known in his mind. How, in such little time, this human had seemed to affect him in more ways than one.

It occurred to him by the third night as she sat on a log, her long sad face glancing up at the moon, that he realized his true feelings. This human was different, not like any of the illogical fools he had encountered throughout his long desolate life. He loved her. Yet loving her wasn't enough, there were things that he knew he would never be able to give her. He wasn't the one that would make her happy, although he doubted if his brother could even fulfill that role. Inuyasha was stuck in the false world of the dead miko, and as far as he knew, would forever be trapped there.

On the fourth night, he had discovered her lying nuzzled asleep in the crook of a tree. He kneeled down to her level observing her delicate features. Soft pale skin, long eyelashes, and light pink tinted lips. Lips that even his own brother hadn't the courage to grasp. They looked inviting and…delicious. Sesshomaru could hear the soft rhythm of her breathing, slow and tranquil. He inched closer making sure not to wake her, and placed his lips on her own gently, only allowing himself to briefly take in their sweetness.

Seeing as it was a rare opportunity he took it, only to realize that it would be the end of him. Never being able to go further than that one kiss wrecked his entire body with agony. By no means would he ever be able to fully taste what she had to offer; it wounded him. He would forever be condemned to watch her within the depths of the shadows, never offering her his love. Sesshomaru knew this was the way it had to be. It was only right to let her live the life she wished, and he knew that it wasn't to be with him. Realizing this he stood up and slowly walked back into the shadows his silver hair glistening in the soft moonlight. Nonetheless he would be back, destined to keep afar and merely watch; he was fine with even that.

* * *

* Squeal * Well what do you think? I know this one is a little sad, but remember they're drabbles and they will all be different, containing an assortment of emotions and plots. But please review…if you wish me to continue and also to tell me what you thought. :D


	2. You Got Me

**Author's Note: **Finally a new drabble! I spent a couple of hours on it but it just came to me all of a sudden and here I am at 3:00 am publishing it. Dedicated. :)  
-Kogalover0809

* * *

**You Got Me**

Sesshomaru's eyes briefly glazed over, his mind thoroughly imagining the soft pink comforter that Kagome was fawning over occupying his well put bedroom. They had been shopping together for new items to occupy _their_ apartment. Dishes, curtains, towels, wall décor, you name it they'd seen it. But it wasn't until Kagome had set her eyes on a soft pale pink comforter set covered in a floral design that she really expressed her enthusiasm. Instantly he knew she would have her heart set on it.

Looking from her to the frilly pink mess that was screaming PINK, Sesshomaru's half-hearted smile wavered. There was absolutely no way in hell he could ever let this glob of mess reside in his, well, now their apartment. He would prefer dying a horrible death than sleep underneath its tacky pattern of roses complete with sprouting buds. He shuddered at the thought.

Kagome cuddled gently against him, both her small arms wrapping around his torso. He desperately tried not to look at her knowing surely, that if he did he would be doomed. Nonetheless, he gave in and the expression that she held on her small face was just enough to melt the very core of him. Her brown eyes were shining intensely, and complimenting them was her soft smile that played on her rosy lips.

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh. If it would please her a great deal then he wouldn't care how pink, how floral, or how extremely frilly the comforter was, just as long as he got to spend every night underneath it with her. Slowly he bent down and placed his lips lightly over hers savoring their sweetness, surely she would owe him tonight for this one.

"We can get it if you like it that much," he said subtly.

Right away her smile widened and she let out a small squeal. Walking towards the many sets of comforters Sesshomaru immediately noticed her walk right past them towards a shelf of random items. He staggered a little at the fact that this whole time he had been considering this horrible article coming home with them, when actually she had been glancing at an object behind the pink chaos. Relief washed over him instantly, until he saw the object she had pulled off the shelf.

His eyebrow twitched a little as he asked casually, "What's this for? A present for your mother?" Kagome shook her head.

"Well isn't it obvious? We're going to get a kitten." She looked up at him and smiled. He watched her walk away with the small cat scratcher towards the nearest cash register. He closed his eyes trying to assess the situation at hand, but gave up and softly grinned instead. Indeed this woman unquestionably had him wound up tightly around her little finger, and he let her because he would give her anything and everything just to see her smile. Sesshomaru walked up to her as she approached the register and pulled out his card, though it's only fair that she'd repay him in return. Oh yes, without a doubt she would owe him big tonight.

As for the cat scratcher, well he'd make sure she'd forget about it, at least for the next few years.

* * *

Well what did you think? I got my take on this from going into the mall and (I don't know if you know) but sometimes like in certain sections of the mall (let's say Dillards for example) they have their pans and dishes in an area, but they'll also have random stuff like a back massager in the kitchen section. I just wanted to point that out so you didn't think like why I put a cat scratcher in the bedding section. So that's just a heads up. Please review…let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!


	3. Evanescent

**:Warning:** Sexual implications/acts

* * *

**Evanescent**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he listened intently to the mellifluous humming that was coming from Kagome. She had been overly eager to bake him her favorite cookies, insisting that he would love their sweet delicious flavor as much as she did.

As much as he kindly refused, saying he did not care for sweets so much as she did, she refused to listen. Her stubbornness was indeed a trifle to mess with, even when it came to overpowering his flat out refusal. So here he was, sitting in her kitchen, listening to her hum as she baked him cookies.

He noticed that her humming had stopped and he peeked one eye open only to find a very determined look on his beloved's face. She had already added the ingredients, and mixed them together; now she was in the process of kneading the dough in her hands. Her fingers pressed lightly into the dough, leaving small marks as she worked her way around it, turning it and gently working her hands through it. Repeating the process thoroughly.

Sesshomaru observed her as she did this, his eyebrow arching with interest as he let out a small "Hnn." He wished she could put her energetic hands to use elsewhere, where they were at present more desired.

As she finished, she rounded the dough into small balls and placed them equally apart on the pan. She set the timer on the over and placed the pan inside. Sighing Kagome turned around and smiled at him. He noticed a small smudge of flour lightly dusting her cheek.

Gradually he made his way across the kitchen towards her, taking in her redolence that was slightly covered in other meticulous smells. She looked up at him with interest, "I know you'll love them when they come out. You just have to taste them."

He lowered himself down and cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her close. Gently nudging his face close to her own, he licked the spot of flour from her face. "You know…I would _love_ to taste something even better," he growled sending a plethora of chills down her back. He He turned her head and crushed his lips against hers.

She failed to protest and succumbed to his ever pressing ways, letting out a soft moan at his imperative touch. Zealously his tongue pressed against her lips reveling in what only he knew to be true-life sweetness.

Her hands moved to his hair intertwining them in their softness, trying her best to resist tugging on his luscious locks. She kissed him back feverously, allowing his tongue to brush against her own. _Wanting_ him to savor her.

Sesshomaru lowered his hands to her hips as he proceeded to pick her up and place her on the counter much to Kagome's surprise. The cookie box and the mixer were brutally shoved aside as she made his way between her legs, shoving her close to the cabinet doors.

With a fierce pace he untied the apron and started unbuttoning her blouse. Eagerly he pulled down her bra revealing her supple breast and cupped both of them in his hands, massaging them gently.

Leisurely he made his way from her mouth, trailing small kisses on her neck and collar bone until he had worked his way to her breast. He fully wrapped his mouth around her nipple causing her to moan an octave louder. She arched her back at this touch, giving him more access to her.

Taking his free hand he massaged her other breast causing the soft nub to perk up as he swirled his index finger around it. He could feel his growing arousal, as its ever forbearing presence caused an immense ache in his loin. Something only she could cause. He smiled lightly to himself.

Just then he noticed an appalling ethereal scent in the air that had not been there before. Kagome's head snapped up immediately her equally growing arousal fugacious, breaking their ephemeral heated moment.

"On no! My cookies." Kagome quickly covered up and scooted off the counter. She opened up the oven letting a little wisp of smoke out. Pulling out the tray she put in on the stove, a downcast look displayed on her face as she looked at each charcoal burnt cookie.

Sesshomaru damned the cookies for the uncouth interruption, but couldn't resist pulling Kagome into a comforting embrace. "I'm sure they would have tasted marvelously."

She looked up at him a small pout playing on her lips, "This is your entire fault."

Shocked at her accusation, he was severely tempted to refute that it was she who set the timer wrong. But he decided that the wisest choice would be to hold his tongue.

"Forgive me."

"I will. But first you owe me." He looked back down at her with intrigue. Her small pout had turned into a gleaming grin.

"What do you wish of me?"

She wrapped her hands around his and pulled him towards her bedroom.

"Oh…I think you'll figure it out."

"Hnn." He arched is eyebrow at her sly comment, she didn't have to tell him twice.


End file.
